Maaf
by Summer Memory
Summary: Maaf." Ia terus mengulang kata itu, meski tak sepenuhnya mengerti untuk apa dan kepada siapa ia mengatakannya.


Summary : "Maaf." Ia terus mengulang kata itu, meski tak sepenuhnya mengerti untuk apa dan kepada siapa ia mengatakannya.

Disclaimer : Naruto and its characters belong to me. Just kiddin'. Not even once in my lifetime, thank you very much.

Special thanks to my lovely best friend, eye-of-blue, for beta-ing this (walopun akhirnya ku tetep ganti sebagian besar ceritanya sih, ) You're the best pal ever!!

* * *

**Maaf**

Ia menatap keluar jendela, bayangan dirinya yang kusam terpantul di jendela yang berhiaskan air hujan, tak terbias cahaya matahari yang memang tak menunjukkan dirinya. Sesuatu yang biasa dinikmatinya bila saja pikirannya tak sekalut kini. Mata hitamnya kelabu, ataukah hanya permainan kaca yang bersaput kabut sendu?

Ia belum mengunjunginya, tak berani mengunjunginya, tak sanggup…

Pengecut.

Biar saja. Toh, tak ada yang ingin disampaikannya. Tak sekalipun kata maaf. Maaf? untuk apa?

Karena telah membuatnya terluka?

Sudah biasa

Karena telah membuatnya menangis?

Makanan sehari-hari.

-

Karena telah membuat kedua kaki gadis itu harus diamputasi?

-

_"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin menjadi pramugari."_

Tak ada pramugari tak berkaki.

-

-

Bukan salahnya, pada kenyataannya memang bukan, ataukah memang salahnya?

Salahnya kah ia cemburu, marah, dan tak rela melihat gadis berambut pink itu duduk berdua, tangan saling bertaut, dengan pemuda lain. Sahabat baiknya sendiri?

Salahnya kah ia kalap dan menampar gadis itu di tempat itu juga, tak peduli kapan dan dimana?

Salahnya kah bila ia tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu bahwa mereka justru sedang menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun baginya, dan justru pergi meninggalkannya?

Salahnya kah, saat kemudian gadis itu mendorongnya jatuh, tepat ketika sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya, menyelamatkannya dengan bayaran nyawanya sendiri?

Ketika akhirnya ia melihat merah, --darah, membasahi jalan dan trortoar, membanjir, yang bersumber dari tubuh pucat itu?

Saat bibir gadis itu, bersimbah darah dan air mata, berkata, memanggil namanya "Sasuke-kun…"  
Namanya, --kebanggaannya, tak diucapkan dengan keceriaan yang biasa, hanya dibisikkan, nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi masih sama, penuh cinta seperti sebelumnya. terngiang selalu dalam kepalanya.

Saat itu juga jantungnya seakan tak mau lagi memompa darahnya, seakan berhenti begitu saja. Ia terpaku, layaknya lugu, memandang ke tubuh kekasihnya itu. Tubuhnya mati rasa, buta oleh cahaya, tuli oleh suara. Ia bahkan tak menyadari suaranya sendiri yang melengking membelah malam, membekukan keramaian. Ia tak sempat menyadari, butir-butir bening yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Dan ia kemudian berlari. Kemana, ia tak peduli.

-

-

Tuhan, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus gadis itu? Kenapa harus mereka?  
Kenapa harus gadis itu yang kehilangan mimpi-mimpinya? Kenapa bukan dia?

_'Jadi kau mengakui itu salahmu?'_

Hati nurani.

_Tidak, itu bukan salahku!_

_'Lalu kenapa kau menangisinya? Berharap kaulah yang berada di posisinya?'_

_...Rasa kasihanku padanya_

-

Banyak manusia berbohong hanya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

-

Tapi, lebih banyak lagi yang melakukan kebohongan lebih besar hanya untuk menutupi sebuah kebohongan kecil lainnya, yang dalam kasusnya, ironisnya adalah cinta.

-

-

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari bibirnya, setengah hati ataupun tidak, terkapar dengan muka lebam di sudut apartemennya sendiri setelah dihajar oleh seorang kawan. Sengaja datang hanya untuk mengabarkan bahwa Haruno Sakura telah mati, mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

Penolakan atas kenyataan, kekecewaan, dan rasa sakit oleh pengkhianatan --ditinggalkan. Penolakan atas mimpinya yang terburai layaknya jutaan bintang dalam malam, tak tergapai.  
Terlalu jauh dari genggaman, apalagi ia tak berkaki.

"Maaf."

Didengarnya dirinya sendiri, sadar atupun tidak, mengulang kata itu di hadapan mayat seorang gadis yang terbujur kaku, tak bernyawa dan pucat nyaris biru. Rambutnya yang merah muda membingkai wajah cantiknya yang begitu sendu.

"Maaf."

Diulanginya lagi pada nisan merah basah, kali ini air mata tak berhasil tercegah. Tak peduli apakah ia didengar ataupun diabaikan. Tak sepenuhnya mengerti sesungguhnya kepada siapa, dan untuk apa ia mengatakannya.

Tapi ia mengulangnya,

mengulang,

…dan terus mengulang.

Entah sampai kapan.

* * *

Created : July 19, 2008  
Edited : July 25, 2008

Maaf, rada ngebingungin, yah? Tapi kurasa masih dalam tahap 'dapat dimengerti' kan? well, aku tau ini plot yang udah overused banget, tapi, hei aku juga mau bikin versiku sendiri! aku bukan penggemar sasusaku, tapi entah akhrinya kubikin sasusaku juga, haha XD  
Please review! Thank you!!


End file.
